El mejor amigo para Navidad
by NahoBell
Summary: Una pequeña celebración navideña entre Hagrid y Fang. Nunca sabrá si él encontró a Fang, o Fang lo encontró a él.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. La mejor.**

 **Hola. Este fic está dedicado a** **Tavata** **, quien pidió una historia tierna de Hagrid y Fang pasando la Navidad juntos. Espero que te guste, la hice con mucho cariño.**

* * *

Invierno. Adoraba esa estación. Bueno, también primavera. Y verano. Y otoño. En realidad le gustaban todas, en especial esta ya que había nieve por todos lados y siempre había por ahí un gran y hermoso árbol de navidad. Eso sin olvidar los deliciosos platillos y dulces que se servían a la hora de la cena.

Pero había una cosa que le molestaba: su padre le había mandado una carta diciéndole que lo mejor sería que pasara esa navidad en Hogwarts, le había mencionado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse y ya lo vería al terminar el año escolar. Le pareció un poco extraño al principio ya que generalmente ocupaban esas fechas para salir al bosque. Sin embargo, lo más posible era que pensara que así podría pasar más tiempo con sus amigos.

Si bien Hagrid tenía algunos amigos y conocidos en Gryffindor, él no se sentía tan cercano a ellos, creía que era porque apenas los estaba conociendo pero con el tiempo lo haría. Lo que no le gustaba nada era que varios chicos de Slytherin se burlaran de él por su estatura, lo bueno es que esas semanas no tendría que escuchar sus comentarios desagradables. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquello mientras caminaba por los terrenos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, todo se veía fabuloso; desde el lago con su superficie congelada hasta los árboles y sus ramas teñidas de blanco.

Se adentró poco a poco al bosque admirando el paisaje que lo rodeaba, no se veía tan tenebroso como el resto del año. De todos modos a él no le daba miedo, bueno no tanto. Además era de día así que estaba bastante iluminado. Camino rodeando las plantas que se extendían hacia el centro, saltaba las raíces salientes y acariciaba a los pequeños pájaros escondidos en los troncos para protegerse del frío. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando cuando decidió que era hora de volver al castillo, así que emprendió el camino de regreso pero ahora tomando un atajo. Ya llevaba la mitad del recorrido cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato buscando de dónde había provenido ese sonido. No encontrando nada sospechoso retomó sus pasos, pero no avanzó nada cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido algo más fuerte. Sonaba como si algo se estuviera arrastrando, dominado por la curiosidad comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia unos arbustos que se movían levemente y allí lo encontró: un pequeño perro mordisqueando un zapato.

―Hola amiguito. ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Se agachó acariciándole la cabeza. ―Posiblemente escapó de algún pueblo cercano.

Rápidamente se irguió cubriéndose con su túnica al sentir el fuerte soplido del viento. El perrito a sus pies tembló emitiendo un pequeño chillido olvidándose completamente del zapato.

―No puedo dejarte aquí solo con este frío―Cuidadosamente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo arropó pegándolo a su pecho. ―Te encontraré algún lugar. No te preocupes. Yo te cuidaré.

* * *

―Con todos los preparativos en el castillo hasta se me olvidó decorar mi propia casa. Ésta cabeza mía―Movió la nieve que cubría el camino hacia su cabaña con ayuda de una pala. ―Tengo que apresurarme, aún faltan algunos adornos y hornear las galletas― Se sacudió las botas y el abrigo antes de entrar a su casa y encendió la chimenea dejando a un lado los troncos que había recolectado.

Hagrid tomó un frasco donde guardaba la masa hecha el día anterior. Se alegraba de haberla hecho antes porque si no estaría en graves problemas. Sobre una charola fue colocando las pequeñas figuras que iba formando y una vez terminadas la puso sobre el fuego sentándose en su sillón mientras las contemplaba hornearse.

No sabía exactamente porqué pero en ese momento recordó la vez en que el profesor Dumbledore abogó por su inocencia tras las acusaciones de Tom Ryddle en su contra; lo expulsaron pero logró convencer al entonces director de quedarse en Hogwarts. Siempre estaría agradecido con él. A veces, cuando no estaba ocupado, se ponía a pensar en todo lo que alguna vez vivió, en aquellos sucesos que lo marcaron de alguna forma, y especialmente pensaba en quienes estuvieron cada una de esas veces con él.

Un bostezo lo distrajo y volteo la vista hacia el suelo donde Fang se estiraba sobre la alfombra.

― ¿Sigues dormido? Cielos, ya es muy tarde. Debo darme prisa―Sacó una vieja caja que contenía diversos adornos colgantes. Fue entonces que le llegó un extraño aroma y saltó en su lugar cuando se acordó de las galletas que había dejado horneando. Rápidamente sacó la charola y la dejó encima ahuyentando con sus manos el humo y olor a quemado.

―Colocaré esto en la entrada. Y no vayas a comértelas― Le habló al perro que atraído por el aroma se levantó olfateando el aire. Hagrid salió y comenzó a decorar la ventana con lo que parecían ramilletes de hojas y trozos de madera pintados, así como algunas esferas. Cuando regresó encontró a Fang sentado en su mismo lugar observando fijamente las galletas.

―Come. Pero solo una―Le tendió con su mano y Fang masticó ruidosamente hasta dejar las migajas. ―Ahora, debo cambiarme o llegaré tarde a la cena.

Una vez listo con un chaleco gris y su abrigo de siempre se acercó a la puerta verificando que todo estuviera en orden para cuando regresara. Se envolvió en una pesada bufanda roja y salió cerrando tras de sí únicamente dejando las luces encendidas. Fang lo siguió con la vista asomado por la ventana, cuando Hagrid se volvió un simple manchón borroso se dio la vuelta y se echó sobre el sofá para continuar con lo que había dejado pendiente.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde estaba de regreso en su hogar. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su perro ladrándole y una pequeña araña que caminaba por el suelo.

― ¿Por qué le ladras? No te hará nada, perro cobarde―Se acercó a un estante y sacó una copa y un pequeño plato los cuales llenó de ponche y se sentó en la mesa llamando a Fang quien saltó sobre la silla de enfrente babeando todo el mantel. Le acercó el plato lleno de la bebida y otro más con la mitad de las galletas que había hecho. Hagrid sacó de su bolsa un enorme hueso con un enorme moño rojo atado. ―Feliz Navidad, viejo amigo― Fang soltó un ladrido y comenzó a comer rápidamente los alimentos.

Si a Hagrid le hubieran preguntado cuál ha sido el momento más feliz de su vida, no lo sabría con exactitud ya que podía contarlos a montones. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro es que en alguno de ellos él estaría sentado tomando una bebida caliente en Navidad junto a uno de sus mejores amigos, que aunque fuera un dormilón que deja baba por todos lados y un miedoso total, no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque ese era Fang, quien tampoco cambiaría a Hagrid ni por todos los huesos del mundo. Porque así era la amistad.

 **Tavata, espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poquitín. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esto y más sobre un personaje (Hagrid) en el que no me había detenido mucho a conocer sobre él.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**


End file.
